<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What Never Could Be by sobefarrington</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28256637">What Never Could Be</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sobefarrington/pseuds/sobefarrington'>sobefarrington</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cut Scene, Fix-It, Short One Shot, The One Where Dean Lives</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:40:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>236</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28256637</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sobefarrington/pseuds/sobefarrington</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>** SPOILERS FOR SERIES FINALE **</p><p>Dean doesn't die, Jack restores the universe without monsters. The boys sell the bunker and start their normal apple pie lives.  This is the beginning of Dean's What Never Could Be.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What Never Could Be</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>working on a bigger re-write for the finale. This is a scene cut for pacing.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean was in month three of doing whatever he wanted and he was loving it. He was in the second week of a cooking phase, having watched several hours of YouTube videos over the course of the last 48 hours alone. Dean was on his way back from the market, enjoying his collection of mullet rock cassette tapes when his fate began to unfold.</p><p>Baby was stopped at a red light when an identical 1967 black chevy impala pulled up next to him. <br/>Dean turned his head. He’d never seen another one before. He knew they existed, but something about seeing it in the flesh had his eyes bugging out.</p><p>He didn’t go unnoticed either. The elderly man in Baby’s twin sister rolled his window down upon stopping. Dean lowered the music as the man nodded in anticipation of conversation.</p><p>“Don’t see a lot of young men with such fine taste.”</p><p>Dean patted the dash.</p><p>“This girl is my one true love.”</p><p>“That’s how I feel about my Stella. You should come by the car club on Miller Street. It’s the garage across from the post office. “</p><p>The light changed from red to green.</p><p>“I’ll come check it out.”</p><p>The car behind the old man rested on its horn in an aggressive manner. The old man didn’t give the car any attention past sticking his arm out to give them the finger.</p><p>“See ya soon kid.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>